


Ice Cream, You Scream, I Kill, You Die

by PhantomSpade



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Child Murder, Horror, Ice Cream, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: They say that curiosity can kill the cat, but they never say that it can also kill a child.Little Elizabeth Afton just wanted to play with Baby, but her father kept her away. There was a reason why.This is a story of events that lead up to Elizabeth's death.





	Ice Cream, You Scream, I Kill, You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I've written this story a few months ago but then deleted it when I was LuckyUnluckyWolfCat because I thought it was a bit hard to stomach. But now I decided to bring this back thanks to AO3 sending me copies of it. Enjoy!
> 
> Five Nights at Freddy's (c) Scott Cawthon

"Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?"

Mr. Afton tore his eyes away from the blueprints he was checking to look at a young girl no older than six. Her green eyes looked up him expectantly, her blonde hair tied neatly into pigtails that swayed by her tilt.

He tried on a sickly-sweet smile to appease her. "Love, what are you saying?"

She pouted at him. "I'm saying why won't you let me play with Baby?"

Ah, that. Mr. Afton resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her question. This wasn't the first time he and his daughter had this conversation, and it wouldn't be the last.

Circus Baby (better known as simply Baby) was the latest addition to the Funtime series of animatronics, following Freddy, Foxy, and Ballora. Yet, she was the star and headliner of his business. Like those four, Mr. Afton had high expectations for her to do her job. Her...special purpose.

Mr. Afton gave his daughter a stern look. "Elizabeth, I've told you many times before. You're not allowed to go near Baby."

But the young girl didn't budge. She wanted a real answer from her father, not the one he kept giving every time she asked.

"Why not, Daddy? What's wrong with Baby?"

The man rubbed his temples in exhaustion. He would lie, but he was feeling too tired to give her a good one.

"Darling, it's not that there's anything wrong with Baby. It's just..." He sighed. "I just...don't want you anywhere near her."

He got up from his seat and bend down to her level. He reached out with a hand and stroked one of her pigtails.

"Didn't you make her just for me?"

Mr. Afton gave a stressed chuckle and continued to stroke her hair. "Yes but...You know that there're the other animatronics to play with. Just have your fun with them."

Much to his dismay, Elizabeth leaned her head away from his somewhat gentle touch. "I know, but they can only sing and dance. They can't make ice cream like Baby can."

Mr. Afton's plastic smile twitched in irritation, his patience starting to wear thin at his daughter's persistence. Still, he must not lose his temper lest he wanted to scare her into tears.

Baby did have a special feature that none of the other Funtime robots had, and that was the ability to make ice cream. Mr. Afton had the idea to put in an ice cream maker into Baby because kids loved ice cream. His daughter loved ice cream. Hell, he loved ice cream himself.

But not for eating, mind you. And for Baby, while she could make it, she didn't use the normal ingredients.

"Elizabeth, love," he moved his hand to slowly pet his fingers against her cheek, and when she didn't move away, he used his entire hand. "If you want ice cream, how about I get you some from the parlor? Daddy needs to finish some work first, so will you wait for me by the playpen?"

Out of his three kids, Elizabeth was the most close and obedient to him. Even when she complained, she had always listened to him and complied to what he said, sometimes reluctantly.

That was what he had loved about her. She was the very definition of a daddy's girl.

She looked disappointed for a second before giving him a toothy smile. "Okay, Daddy..."

Toning down his own smile, Mr. Afton turned her around and gave her a "playful" shove. The girl stumbled a bit before trotting away from her father's office.

Mr. Afton stood up from his squatting position and fell back into his chair, relieved to be by his lonesome again.

'Finally. I can get back to work. Ice cream, huh...'

He leaned back with a dreamy expression as he let his imagination run wild.

He had pictured it in his mind. Freddy, Foxy, and Ballora were the ones to keep the parents away, and when they were perfectly distracted, those animatronics would lure the kids away from watchful eyes and into a "safe" place. Once it was all clear, those robots would grab those brats and crush them inside their stomachs.

Mr. Afton chuckled darkly as he envisioned the sounds of the kids screaming as they slowly get crushed to death inside those animatronics. Their little bodies would break down into piles of pulsing flesh, bones snapped and mashed into dust, blood oozing out of them like lemons.

With Baby in the mix, it would get even better. Thanks to the ice cream maker he had built in, any kid that Baby would capture would not only get crushed to death, but become the one thing most children love: ice cream.

Once an unsuspecting kid approaches Baby, she would open up her stomach and grab the child inside with her claw. Then as the kid would crying for help, Baby would instantly grind their body until every part of them was turned to mush.

A grotesque sundae, Mr. Afton's favorite. Innards made into sloppy scoops, blood drizzled like strawberry syrup, and maybe an eyeball or two as cherries on top.

'Once I get Baby ready for an upcoming party, there will be plenty of ice cream to go around...'

Little did he know that once Baby got on stage, the kid who would meet their grisly fate would the last person he would've thought.

\---

A birthday party was going on at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Many kids were playing games, watching the Funtimes sing and dance, and eating greasy food that stained their faces and clothes.

The parents were sitting back from the entertainment, either watching with interest or disapproval, or keeping a close eye of their own children in case they wonder off.

Baby had made her grand opening that day. True to part of her name, she was colorful and a great performer that charmed her youthful audiences. Some kids came and go each time she performed: four, three, two, three, two.

Meanwhile, Mr. Afton was patiently waiting for the unlucky child who would get to be the first kid a la mode. Elizabeth was there with the children, but with his eye on her, she wouldn't be going anywhere near Baby.

So far, Elizabeth had left with the other kids to play somewhere else. Feeling reassured, Mr. Afton had moved elsewhere to check with the parents.

This was a fatal mistake.

\---

Sneaking away from the group of overexcited children, Elizabeth walked back into the room where Baby was still standing on stage.

Contrary to the other half of her name, Baby was a giant to everyone in the restaurant, standing nearly eight feet tall with a certain bulk to her. While her appearance was childlike, her voice was soft and mature, almost soothing to adults and children alike.

Elizabeth thought she was beautiful to look at.

"Hello, Baby. My name is Elizabeth. I've been wanting to play with you."

The girl slowly walked up the colorful animatronic, who was staring down on her with focused eyes.

"Daddy won't let me play with you, and he won't tell me why. I think you're fun. You make delicious ice cream!"

Few more steps closer. Blue eyes on her became more intense.

"I hope we become best friends, Baby! So will you play with me?"

An innocent question. She wasn't aware of the consequences that would follow.

Without a word, Baby's stomach opened up to reveal a small bowl of ice cream inside. The action appeared inviting, tempting the girl even more.

"For me? Thank you very much, Baby!"

She skipped to the ice cream, mouth watering at getting to taste such a frozen delicacy made from the robot she had wanted to meet.

Then it happened.

Just as Elizabeth was about to reach inside, a claw popped out and instantly pulled the girl inside.

"DADDY! HE-!"

Her cry of help was cut short as she felt every part of her body get broken down. Her head got squished down, crushing down her windpipe until gurgles were heard, and the skull shattering to expose the brain beneath the golden hair. Then blood poured out everywhere, nearly dripping out of Baby's stomach.

The rest of the party, no one knew where Elizabeth went. No one knew that her body was being turned into ice cream inside of Baby.

At least until the end of the day, when Mr. Afton had finally found her.

Since then, ice cream was off the menu.


End file.
